


Twilight

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: A Wonki Oneshot where Shinwon decides to take his car out one night and drags Kino along for a late night drive under the star studded sky.Based off of Takipsilim (Twilight) by Autotelic





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! And I had a little surge of inspiration for another WonKi. this time's Oneshot is based off of a Filipino song called Takipsilim or Twilight by Autotelic, a new obsession of mine. Check out their song here: https://open.spotify.com/track/2lTCcfrukFA5bQ9bpJkNNG
> 
> Also the song lyrics have been translated into english :3 Anyways, enjoy!

_It's midnight, but the sky_

_Is still clear, solacing the moon_

_Watching it go_

_As the clouds are slowly covering it_

_“A mess”_   was Shinwon’s first thought after he just came back after a while of promotions overseas and he didn’t realize his room was in such a disarray. He never really was one for cleaning but even he couldn’t stand the mess he had to sleep in. After stepping out the bathroom from a quick wash, he went to cleaning his room. He used to have Hyunggu around to clean up after him, but the company had gotten them their own apartments so now he was forced to face the reality of tiresome chores by himself.

While working, he put on some music and scrolled among his most listened songs until he finds the familiar name: _Knnovation_ , Hyunggu’s collection of self-composed songs. The first note plays, and he’s immersed immediately in the younger’s clear, crisp voice, the harmonies gently bouncing off his walls and echoing in his ears. The music let him loose himself that he didn’t realize time had passed hum by.

Suddenly he stops as he realizes his CD collection was missing a piece. Just one album that left a gap between the albums that came before and after. He bites his lip in annoyance.

“Great. I won’t be able to sleep with that stupid gap in the shelf.”

He grabs his phone sitting atop the desk and checked for time shocked at how late it had gotten. It was the middle of the night and for sure none of the CD stores would still be open at this hour. He sighed and decided to pick it up for the next day. Standing, he then walked over towards the window and looked out the view overlooking the sleeping city of Seoul. Below he could spot life still going forward even in this dead of night. Lights lit up the city almost as bright as the night sky. The shimmering white moon hung clearly illuminating a city dead to its presence, yet it remained loyally shining up there for the few people still awake to bask in its bright glow. Shinwon closed the curtains and started getting ready for bed, his phone still playing Hyunggu’s songs in a soft whisper. However, he finds himself unable to trick the ghost of sleep into stealing him away instead his eyes remained fixed on the ceiling almost in a daze as he stared wide eyed, alone in his bed.

 _I can’t sleep. It must be that gap in the shelf. It feels so incomplete and empty_.

_Every time I see it, I remember_

_The night full of hope and forsaken memories_

He gets up and switches on the main lights. He sits at his desk and tries to distract himself by writing lyrics but to no avail. His eyes remain wandering to the gap screaming at him from his peripheral view.

 _Clearly I’m not gonna get anything done tonight. Might as well get out for a while_.

He pulls open the drawer and grabs his car and apartment keys and from the coat rack he retrieves his jacket and disguises then heads out, taking the elevator from his floor all the way down to the basement where the parking lot housing his car was. He switches the engine on and slowly drives into the dead of night, not knowing where to go. Leaving the compound, he searches for music on his phone and again starts blasting Hyunggu’s songs. He smiles while listening as he could almost picture Hyunggu in his studio wearing his favorite oversized purple sweater and shorts, headphones on, his head bopping up and down to the tune of his work in progress. Once or twice too many times had he come to visit the younger male either to simply watch him work or record with him on something new.

Especially now that Shinwon was beginning to compose songs of his own, he would always be found with either Hyunggu or Hui, mostly Hyunggu, jamming to some cool new beat for the next album. At some point he had begun to carry Hyunggu’s mannerisms when composing. In the small, dark, intimate studio, closed off to the world where only the two of them existed; it was a world they had created for themselves. Nights like this reminded him of those moments where he truly believed time stopped whenever Hyunggu was with him. His petite figure, looking so fragile it looked like he would break by simply touching him, his laugh so bubbly, so childlike and so wonderful like the music his hands created. Quiet nights when they sat close together, skin almost touching and fingers brushing against each other as if they were playing a game of cat and mouse, where neither one was winning nor losing.

_Twilight, I'll admit these secrets_

_Becoming clear, becoming blurry, being dazzled_

The light turns green and Shinwon snaps out of his reverie only to realize where he had unconsciously driven his car too. He sighed, taking a sharp right into a narrow concrete street, devoid of people with only light posts to illuminate the road. He stops in front of a beige-colored gate, two gates from where he had taken the turn. Inside the compound was a small building familiar to Shinwon as it had been the apartment given to Hyunggu by the company. Nowadays, the latter spent his time more here than in the company studio ever since he decided to bring home his equipment. How did my drive soliloquy end up here? I swear there must be something wrong with me.

Shinwon looks up scanning the lit up windows then whips out his phone dialing his number. It takes three rings before a voice from the other line was heard.

_[Hyung! You called!]_

_“_ _Yeah. You sound awake”._

_[I’m in my apartment studio. Somehow, I couldn’t sleep. Anyway, you sound as awake as I am. Need anything?]_

_“I’m outside your apartment.“_

_[. . .]_

Silence followed after Hyunggu ended the call, leaving Shinwon bewildered. He tried calling again but to no avail. Of course he put down the phone. What idiot would drive all the way from their apartment in the middle of the night to show up unannounced in someone else’s apartment? Shinwon sighed and turned to get back in his car when the sound of rubbing metal came from behind him. The gate swung open, revealing the younger male who was on the other side of the phone moments ago, Kang Hyunggu, in his favorite oversized purple sweater and underpants, his milky white legs completely exposed to the cold evening breeze, on his face was widest smile reaching all the way to his ears. Shinwon could almost feel his ears burning at the sight of the disheveled young male.

“Hyung! You’re leaving already?” Hyunggu bounded towards him in his usual childlike fashion. Shinwon switched off the engine and then shut the car door. “I thought you dropped the call. I tried calling again but you weren’t picking up, so I thought I was bothering you.”

“Not at all! I left my phone before coming down here. I couldn’t think anymore after hearing such a pleasant surprise.” Hyunggu chuckled lightly, painting Shinwon’s cheeks a light pink.

“Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“Why indeed. I went out for a ride since I couldn’t get any sleep and the next thing I knew I was here.” Hyunggu’s shoulder dropped a little.

“O-Oh…so you’re here by accident, I see.”

“Are you disappointed?” Shinwon smirked as he opened the door to the driver’s seat.

“Of course, and here I thought you were showing some kind of affection to your cute junior.”

“Trust me, Kang Hyunggu, you’re anything BUT cute.”

“Then, precious?”

“Don’t push it, kid. Are you gonna get in or not?”

Hyunggu smirked and swung open the door to the shotgun and getting comfortable. Shinwon then leaned towards him, reaching for the seatbelt behind him. Hyunggu could almost feel the older male’s breath onto him. Shinwon smoothly slid back to his seat and started the engine. Hyunggu tried to calm the loud beating in his chest. “

Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go!”

_The night is ours, yet it's in a rush_

_Counting the remaining moments_

_Now that I know, there's an end_

_Not gonna wait, I'll stay away, and leave_

Kino sat shotgun, his legs folded in half as he watched Shinwon behind the wheel steadily moving them past light posts and cars sailing smoothly into the night. In his arms he clutched the pillow Shinwon had prepared in the backseat to his chest. On the radio Hyunggu’s self-composed song, Lonely, was playing softly, coupled with Shinwon’s smooth driving along the wide highway which almost lulled Hyunggu to sleep.

“Hyung, can I switch songs?” he said reaching for Shinwon’s phone.

“Hm? Why?”

“It embarrasses me hearing my own voice.” Shinwon scoffed.

“Hearing our voices in the radio is what we do for a living so isn’t it a little too late for that?”

“I know but I just wanna forget about Kang Hyunggu the idol, for a while. I just wanna be Kang Hyunggu, plain and simple.”

Shinwon went quiet, conceding to Hyunggu to changing the song to a random song from the search list. He had chosen a recently released song from the Philippines’ song list: Twilight by Autotelic. Despite not understanding the meaning behind the lyrics, he let himself be taken away by the perfect blend of drums and strings. He closed his eyes and he felt himself flying, on a path different from the one he once thought to be sure as the one he wanted to be on. With no hesitation, he lifted his wings away from the path of shimmering thorns and the needles, hiding in the mass of roses.

There he felt free and himself, holding onto a hand he only dreamed of holding. It completed his flight away from the pain.

And for some reason he felt that whoever owned that hand felt the same way.

_Every time I see it, I remember_

_The night full of hope and forsaken memories_

Hyunggu woke up alone in the car, a blanket hung all over him and the engine was shut off. Shinwon was nowhere to be found but looking around he noticed the wide-shouldered figure standing, leaning by the hood of his car, hands in the pockets of his trench coat. Hyunggu rubbed the sleep off his eyes and carefully folded the blanket around the pillow then threw it at the backseat. He opened the door gently and got out the car. The sound of the door closing made Shinwon turn his way, tearing his gaze away from whatever he was so fixated on.

Hyunggu stood beside him on his right, their shoulders touching, Shinwon could almost smell the faint scent of lavender on the younger male. He inched a little closer, placing his hands atop the hood of the car, gently entangling their fingers together. The heat between the tip of their fingertips were like electric. Neither one said a word as they leaned onto each other hand in hand, silently feeling the empty gap between their fingers slowly filling each other with the much needed warmth from their cold world, dreading the coming of dawn signaling the end of a wonderland they created by themselves.

No one was around to witness their silent pleas, desperate for one another, for freedom from the world that kept them apart. None were present to witness their secret kisses behind the wheel, needy and heavy, their clumsy touches hidden by the barrier of night. One night, one night was all it was blurred by a sense of responsibility yet ultimately yearning for it over and over again.

As the sun rises, it lifts the veil of darkness over the Han River, ultimately burying the secret hidden beneath the wings of twilight. Once again, they dazzle in the eyes of many, their voices are heard over the radio, engulfed in a world of thorns and needles masked by the treachery of roses.

_Twilight, I'll admit these secrets_

_Becoming clear, becoming blurry, being dazzled_

_Twilight, I'll admit these secrets Becoming clear,_

_becoming blurry, being dazzled Becoming clear._


End file.
